The Darkest Past
by Pharaoh'sJewel
Summary: This takes place 2 years after Battle City. The rare hunters have gone and the evil in Marik had been destroyed. But Marik comes to warn them of another, greater evil. How will the gang find their way out of this one? YamixOC TeaxMalik and others i forgot
1. New Threat

The Darkest Past  
  
By: Animefan1717  
  
Hey, pplz! Welcome to "The Darkest Past!" it's my third fic! I'm so happy. You might be mad at me for making this story when two others aren't finished. Bwuhahahaha! Too bad! Anyway, Here's a quick summary: It's 2 years after Battle City. Everything has calmed down. Marik and the rare hunters have gone, and the world is safe...for now. Malik comes to warn them about a new danger approaching...one that could destroy the world! Will Yugi and his friends be able to stop this evil from terrorizing the world? And will Yugi and Yami finally separate? How cool! Anyway, this fic starts out all light and then...(dun, dun, dun!) gets DARK. Cool. Time for the disclaimer...I do not own YuGiOh. Now that I have that off my chest, it will make writing this much easier! Ok, R&R!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Noo!" shouted Joey. He had lost everything. He tried to save it, but...he failed he let the whole city of Domino down.  
  
"Joey!" shouted Yugi. "Joey, snap out of it! It's just a game!"  
  
"Yeah, but it seems so real! I mean it even named the city I had to save Domino. That's pretty amazing."  
  
"Yeah," said Yugi. "Our town is so small and unimportant that you would never think someone would name a game after it."  
  
"Yup." Joey said getting up from the seat. "I wonder who designed it."  
  
"Probably Seto Kaiba."  
  
"NO WAY!!! You mean that I've been payin' up my quarters to help pay Kaiba's lazy butt?!! I don't think so!!!! I want a refund!!!!!!" he shouted outraged. He kicked the game. That only led to a sore toe.  
  
"Joey!" Yugi said sweat dropping. "There are other games not designed by KaibaCorp, you know."  
  
"Nah, I've had enough games and sore toes for one day. Let's go." Joey and Yugi walked out of the arcade. Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey!!" yelled Tea from the other side of the street. "Hey you guys! Wait for me!!"  
  
They waited for Tea to cross the street.  
  
"Hey, Tea." Said Yugi.  
  
"How ya doin'? Asked Joey.  
  
"I'm fine guys! Listen, I'm on my way to Domino museum to see the Middle Ages exhibit for my History class, wanna come?"  
  
"Uh..." said Joey. "I'm not a fan of museums."  
  
"Come on Joey," said Yugi. "I'll show you the Egyptian exhibit, and you might be able to see Ishizu there too!"  
  
"Okay," said Joey.  
  
They walked to the Domino museum, which was about six blocks away. After about two blocks, Joey was already complaining that he was tired.  
  
"Joey," sighed Tea. "You're impossible. How do you walk to school everyday?"  
  
"I dunno," moaned Joey dragging his feet. "That isn't as far as ten blocks!"  
  
"Joey, from where you live," Yugi said, "the school is 13 blocks."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence. Suddenly, they heard sirens speeding on the road behind them.  
  
"Something big must have happened." Said Joey.  
  
"Obviously," said Tea rolling her eyes.  
  
After about ten minutes, they finally reached the museum. They were surprised to find six police cars parked in front. There was always heavy security at the museum, but this was way too many. Something must have happened.  
  
"Guys," said Tea. "What happened?"  
  
Then, as if an answer to her question, the south wing of the museum exploded. Then, someone pushed them all down and out of the way. They stared up at the flying rubble. Thank goodness someone helped them.  
  
"Hey!" said Joey. "It's Malik! Hey buddy!"  
  
"Did you save us?" asked Tea.  
  
"Yes, but that's not why I'm here. Come with me...I have something important to tell you."  
  
How did you like that first chapter? I know it may have been confusing, but what can I say? It's the first chapter! So I hope you like it and I want you to R&R! Maybe if enough ppl R&R, then I'll update as soon as next weekend. Good. Meanwhile, if you haven't read any of my other stories: The New Mission, and The Sapphire Journey. R&R those too! Ya! Be nice...which means NO FLAMES!!!! : P Ok, until next time, R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. New Friends and enimies

Thank u ppl who reviewed. Yes. Sorry I didn't update in a while...I had writers block...Heehee. Right. So, I do not own YuGiOh, because if I did, I would be very rich and would not be writing this. Yup. (Sigh) I love being right. LOL! Anyway, this is chapter 2. I was afraid I might not b able 2 update it b/c I had so many things to do. Ok, now read. This will be longer than the first. The first was just a little intro to the plot. Oh yes, in this fic, all of them are fifteen years old, with the exception of Joey, Malik, and Yami. They're sixteen. (Even though Yami's 5,000, he was 16 or so when he died.)  
  
NOTES:  
  
Hi - Voice when under mind control.  
  
{Hi}- Yugi talking to Yami in mind link  
  
[Hi]- Yami talking to Yugi in mind link  
  
.............................................  
  
Chapter 2  
  
.............................................  
  
Marik led them away from the ruined museum and led them around town to one of those abandoned warehouses. He stopped in front of a really old and rusty one.  
  
"Malik," said Tea shivering in the breeze. "Why are we here? Why can't we just sit down at a warm restaurant and talk?"  
  
"Shh!" said Malik. "We must not be heard!" he added looking around. "And besides, I'll explain everything once we get inside." He opened the rusty door carefully and pushed them inside.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Who turned off the lights?"  
  
"There were no lights in here in the first place,"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Malik rolled his eyes and took out his millennium rod. He used its magic to make a barrier around the warehouse. 'No magic could penetrate the powers of my millennium rod.' He thought. 'To the unaided eye, this place will look like a pile of broken-up rocks. No one will bother us here.'  
  
"Hey!" shouted Joey from inside. "You aren't gonna lock us up here right? Because if you are, then you could at least get us some food. Gosh, I'm hungry."  
  
"You're always hungry." Said Tea. "Don't I always tell you? You are what you eat from your head to your feet?"  
  
"Neat rhyme, Shakespeare." Said Joey.  
  
"Come on you guys," said Yugi. "Stop fighting and try to find..."  
  
The lights blared on.  
  
"The lights," finished Yugi.  
  
"Stop playing around, you guys," said Malik.  
  
'I wanna trust this guy,' thought Joey. 'But I can't help but have this lingering feeling that something is gonna go wrong...very wrong,"  
  
"Okay," Malik started. "What I wanted to say was that there is another threat. Another threat to destroy the world again."  
  
"WHAT?" shouted Joey. "We have to fight another psycho? What is WITH this world?!"  
  
"Who is it?" asked Tea.  
  
"It's...it's my own cousin...Kaiko. She has the millennium manacle."  
  
'Trouble seems to run in his family,' thought Tea.  
  
"Eh..." said Joey scratching his head. "What's a manacle?"  
  
"It's like a wristband, except gold."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"So what does this item do?" asked Yugi. "I've never heard of it before."  
  
"Yes, it was not discovered until recently. Kaiko went on a dig with Ishizu last month to find more artifacts on Egypt. She found a new series of millennium items."  
  
"New series?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Yes, there are about four of them. Instead of belonging to the pharaoh, they belonged to his queen. Anyway, Kaiko was inspecting them when it started glowing. She was a little frightened. But then it rose in the air and snapped themselves on her wrists. She tried, but they won't come off. Now, one month later, the darkness has completely consumed her and now she is trying to destroy the world."  
  
Everyone was silent. Suddenly Malik said,  
  
"You guys HAVE to help. Kaiko is my favorite cousin and I don't want her hurt. You will help...right?"  
  
"Yes!" Yugi. "We will help."  
  
"Whatever you say," said Joey.  
  
"I'm with you!" said Tea.  
  
"Good. Now let me start with this." He took out his rod and before anyone could say anything, he pointed it straight for Yugi. "This won't hurt a bit."  
  
The magic activated, and glowed around Yugi.  
  
"W...what are you doing?" Yugi asked with his eyes wide. He tried to break away, but he was frozen.  
  
The light glowed around him and he felt like he was being torn apart in two.  
  
"Malik! Stop!" shouted Tea with tears in her eyes.  
  
Suddenly, the light glowed so bright that they had to cover their eyes. There was darkness all around and it began to storm outside. A streak of lightning hit the building and the glowing light disappeared. All you could see was a big cloud of smoke.  
  
"MALIK!" shouted Joey. "What did you do to Yugi?!"  
  
There was no answer. Suddenly, they could see the outlines of three people.  
  
"C...could it be?" stuttered Tea.  
  
Two identical tri-colored heads made their way out of the smoke.  
  
"It is!" shouted Joey. "It's Yami!"  
  
The smoke cleared and they saw Yugi and Yami collapsing onto the floor. They seemed wiped out. Malik was standing above them with a confused look.  
  
"I didn't think that it'd be that exhausting!" he said.  
  
"It...it...was," gasped Yami.  
  
"You...could...h...have warned us...you know," breathed Yugi.  
  
"I could have, but what fun would that be?" said Malik cheerfully. "I'm a fun guy and I like surprises!"  
  
"I don't" grumbled Yami as he sat up.  
  
.................. IN A FORTRESS.......................  
  
"Malik," said a dark female voice. "You have released the pharaoh. You have helped me without even knowing...now I will be able to destroy the world, thanks to you. But first, I would like to give you a little test, pharaoh. Let's see just how extraordinary you really are."  
  
The female figure moved her hand over a large basin filled with smoke. She found a girl wandering the streets and took over her mind. (A/n mind- control runs in the family) She forced her to go into the warehouse where Yugi, Yami, Tea, Joey, and Malik were...  
  
...............AT THE WAREHOUSE...................  
  
Tea, Joey, and Malik were helping Yugi and Yami when the door burst open. Standing in the shadows was a pretty girl that was about fifteen years old.  
  
"Hey, kid!" shouted Joey. "You shouldn't be here!"  
  
" My master says to get out of here. "  
  
"And just who is your master?" asked Yami.  
  
"I cannot say. Get out before I destroy you! "  
  
"We're not going anywhere, so you can just TRY and destroy us."  
  
" I have warned you. "  
  
She pulled back the sleeve of her shirt revealing a golden bracelet.  
  
"Nice jewelry, little girl," said Joey laughing. "Is that the weapon you're gonna destroy us with?" he started laughing.  
  
The girl didn't say anything. She tapped her golden bracelet and it activated. It was a millennium item! Light streamed out and headed straight for Joey.  
  
"Stop!" yelled Yami. He stood in front of Joey, therefore blocking the attack. Instead, it created a barrier that sent the attack straight back to the girl. The girl screamed and fell. "That should teach her a lesson!" shouted Malik.  
  
"Shut up, she wasn't acting on her own free will, you know." Said Yami angrily.  
  
'What's his problem?' thought Tea and Joey.  
  
{Yami, what's wrong?}  
  
[Nothing.]  
  
{Come on, what? Do you like that girl or something?}  
  
Yami blushed. [I'm not saying.]  
  
{Hit a sore spot eh?} Laughed Yugi.  
  
[Shut up! That's not funny. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you.]  
  
{Hey! that's not funny. You think I can't be trusted?}  
  
[That's exactly right]  
  
He closed the mind link. He watched as everyone else was standing there in shock, looking at the girl. Yami decided to break the silence by going and helping her. He walked over and knelt down beside her. Then he lifted up her head and signaled to the others that she was still breathing. Tea and Joey ran over.  
  
"I...I didn't mean to make fun of her," said Joey scratching his head.  
  
"It's okay, Joey." Said Yami. "She's okay, and when she wakes up, you can apologize."  
  
Tea found a clean washcloth and a cold bucket of water. She dipped the washcloth into the water and cleaned the girl's face. She then pressed it to her forehead. After about ten tense minutes, the girl slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes were normal, which meant that she was released from the mind control.  
  
"Hey! She's okay!" shouted Joey to Yugi and Malik who were still just standing there.  
  
"Really?" asked Yugi. "That's great!"  
  
"W...where am I?" she whispered.  
  
"Er..." started Tea. "In a warehouse."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What's your name?" asked Yami.  
  
"A...Amaya."  
  
"That's a nice name," said Yami. "It means 'night rain' right?"  
  
"Y...yes it does." Amaya blushed.  
  
Tea, Joey, and Malik looked surprised.  
  
{Yami, are you SURE you don't like her?}  
  
[Of course I like her! Can't you figure it out?]  
  
Amaya tried to sit up, but her back was slightly injured, and it gave. She was about to fall back when Yami caught her.  
  
"Whoa!" said Joey. "Those are some fast reflexes!"  
  
"Thank you," blushed Amaya straightening up again cautiously.  
  
"You're welcome." He took her hands and brought her to a standing position. She swayed a little bit, but Yami held her steady. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment and then looked away blushing. Yami let go of her hands. Suddenly, a huge bar cage enclosed them.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS DOING HERE?" shouted Joey grabbing the bars and shaking them.  
  
"We're trapped!" shouted Tea.  
  
"No really," said Yami.  
  
"Who put this here?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"It was probably Kaiko!" shouted Malik.  
  
Suddenly, the whole place was on fire, and it was quickly spreading.  
  
"NOT AGAIN!" said Yugi.  
  
"We're gonna die!" shouted Joey.  
  
The fire was so close now that they could feel its heat.  
  
"I should have brought my sunscreen." Said Joey. They all stared at him.  
  
"What? Just trying to make the best of a bad situation!"  
  
"Well, DON'T!" they all shouted.  
  
Suddenly, the bars caught on fire, and melted, leaving them exposed to the intense heat and growing flames...  
  
...................................................  
  
So how did you like chapter 2? It was longer than I expected, but I wanted to show how Yami feels about Amaya. I just can't help putting him with an original character! None of the regular ppl work! Tea doesn't deserve him and neither do Mai or Serenity! So, tell me how you feel about the early romance in this story. There will be no lemons...nope. Just some typical other romance, that doesn't include...lemons. So, R&R!!! I really like this story; it may be by far my personal favorite. Hope it's yours too! See ya in the next chappie! 


	3. Captured!

Hello, once again. Welcome to...chapter 3! Whoohooo! Cool. My last chapter was the longest so far in any of my stories. I think Nod, nod anyway, I'll let Yami do the disclaimer since he's sooo nice. (And not to mention, really HOT!)  
  
Yami: Ahem...Pharaoh'sJewel does not own YuGiOh, but she owns me!  
  
PJewel: HEY! Don't give ppl the wrong message!  
  
Yami: Sorry, I wish you owned me...that might be fun.  
  
PJewel: yep. Totally. I wish I owned you too.  
  
Yami: she's thinking...about...  
  
PJewel: Ah, yes, you don't need to know about that! G'bye until the end of this chappie!!!  
  
NOTES:  
  
[Hi]- Yami talking to Yugi in mind link  
  
{HI}- Yugi talking to Yami in mind link  
  
(Hi)- Amaya talking to Akira in mind link  
  
/ Hi/- Akira talking to Amaya  
  
To **yaminakathy**: thank you for your reviews! And thank you for giving me the great idea for a girl to have a yami. Also to have a mind link thingy. Don't you feel special? I feel special for making you feel special! Yay!  
  
To **Master Ruby**: I'm glad ur sticking to one penname. FINALLY. : P I'm glad you agree with the no regular ppl would go with Yami. For once, your right! LOL! Have a great b-day and a great summer! See you in September. Email me. Also, Seto says hi. So does your cousin, Wheeler. I'm queen and I shall control their minds! LOL! Unless Aunts Mai and Tea stop me... must escape!!! Whatever, I'll sentence them both to death.  
  
To **KuramaandHiei4ever**: Hi. School's like, over...and like...yeah. Email me!! I wish you could visit. It's B.S. if you can't... oh well. Heehee. Have a great summer and happy belated b-day, since I couldn't tell you before.  
  
To **black13**: I guess I don't mind the YamixTea pairing...kind of. It just breaks my heart. AND it makes me hate Tea more, which BTW is a good thing. LOL! Just don't do anything over the top. . Oh, I was just taken by surprise, that's why I sorta got angry. Also, I'm confuzzled. I thought that Yami liked Yumi? Whatever. Happy b-day and have a great summer.  
  
......................................  
  
Chapter 3  
  
......................................  
  
"What are we gonna do, what are we gonna do..." repeated Tea over and over.  
  
"Shut up," said Malik jumping away from the flames.  
  
"Everyone hold onto my wrists," said Amaya.  
  
"Why?" asked Joey.  
  
"Do you wanna get out?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"So hold on to my wrists, baka!"  
  
They held on to her wrists.  
  
{You'd use any chance you get to touch her, right Yami?}  
  
[This isn't the time, Yugi.]  
  
Amaya closed her eyes and tapped the millennium bracelet three times. The magic activated and they were sucked into cyber space. After a couple of seconds, they were outside the burning warehouse.  
  
"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" Shouted Joey and Malik.  
  
"As you may know," said Amaya. "Millennium items have special powers. This one lets me get transported. I can take anyone with me as long as they hold on to me. That's how I could get you out all at once."  
  
"Wow..." said Tea.  
  
"We're not gonna just leave this building here, right? I mean, we have to call the fire department!" said Yugi.  
  
"Oh yeah! Let's go!" shouted Joey.  
  
They all ran as fast as they could to the fire station. They reported the fire and the firemen ran to the scene. They took the six of them with them. After about one hour, the fire was put out and the gang got to go home.  
  
......................9:00 at night in Yugi's house.......................  
  
"And then, there was this HUGE fire," said Joey raising his arms to show how big the fire was. It was nine o'clock and the gang had decided to crash at Yugi's house. They were telling Yugi's grandpa what had happened.  
  
"Kids," said grandpa shaking his head. "I don't want you to play in anymore warehouses anymore. Understood? Those old places can be very dangerous."  
  
"Okay,"  
  
Grandpa scanned the group of teenagers. Then he saw an unfamiliar face.  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"A...Amaya."  
  
"I've never seen you here before, when did you come here?"  
  
"Just yesterday, my parents are dead and I have no living relatives. There was so much pain back at home, and I wanted to get away from it all."  
  
"I understand. Do you have a place to stay?"  
  
"No, sir,"  
  
"Then you can stay with us, and call me gramps. There's no need to be formal here,"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
{She's staying with us!}  
  
[I know. I've never lived in a house with a girl before...and a beautiful one at that...]  
  
{I knew you liked her!}  
  
[I already told you that!!!]  
  
{Yeah, but I want to get you annoyed and embarrassed]  
  
[Well, you're doing a great job. You won't tell anyone...right?]  
  
{I promise...you know, she IS kinda pretty}  
  
[HEY!]  
  
{Just kidding! Jeez!}  
  
After about ten more minutes, everyone went home. Grandpa scurried around the house looking for extra bed sheets, toothbrushes, and clothes.  
  
"Here," he said piling things into Amaya's arms. "This is all the stuff you'll need. I'm afraid I don't have any girl clothes, so I'll have the boys take you shopping tomorrow. For the meantime, you can borrow Yugi's pajamas." He said holding them out.  
  
"I think these are a little too small for me," said Amaya.  
  
"Oh, then you'll have to borrow Yami's." He said holding out another set of pajamas. Amaya went into the room and tried them on. It was a perfect fit. She came out and thanked grandpa.  
  
"It's my pleasure. But I do say, I haven't had a girl in the house in a long time, it will take a little getting used to."  
  
"Oh, I see,"  
  
"Well, good night, Amaya. See you in the morning."  
  
"Goodnight gramps."  
  
Amaya went into her room and shut the door behind her. She sighed happily. 'This is all so perfect,' she thought. 'I'm living in a house with the hottest guy ever. This is more than I had ever wanted,'  
  
...............NEXT DAY...........................  
  
/ Amaya, wake up/  
  
(Huh? Akira?)  
  
/ Have you forgotten your yami so soon? You forget everything. Like that time when you forgot where you put your homework and you went looking for it and then you realized that you put it in your folder. That was funny! /  
  
(Hey, you wouldn't even help me! That wasn't fair!)  
  
/Life's not fair, kid. Now are you gonna get up? Someone's coming and you have to go shopping today too, remember? /  
  
(Oh, yeah.)  
  
Amaya got up and did her morning routine. She came out of the bathroom five minutes later. (She has a bathroom in her room... no fair!) She was about to reach for her hairbrush when she heard a noise. She looked behind her and saw a huge wasp heading straight for her. Amaya screamed loudly.  
  
"HELP!"  
  
"Amaya?" said a group of voices outside the door.  
  
"THANK GOODNESS!" She flung the door open.  
  
"What happened?" asked Grandpa.  
  
"There's a b...b...bug in my room!" she yelled.  
  
'Girls,' Yugi mumbled to himself.  
  
Yugi left and came back with a broom and a can of raid. He handed gramps the broom and they ran into the room. Amaya grabbed Yami's arm and squeezed it.  
  
"Ahhh! What the hell?" yelled Yugi.  
  
Every time one of them screamed, her nails would dig deeper and deeper into Yami's skin. Finally, Yugi and gramps came out with a crumpled up paper towel.  
  
"We got it!" said gramps cheerfully.  
  
"Thank you," sighed Amaya. "I must have looked so dumb back there."  
  
"Yeah, you did," said Yugi. Yami smacked Yugi's head.  
  
[What are you doing !? ]  
  
{Setting you up. Tell her I'm wrong.}  
  
"Yugi's wrong, Amaya," said Yami. "It's okay for you to be afraid."  
  
"Really?" she said her eyes lighting up.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
They all stood there in an awkward silence. Yugi was staring at Amaya's hand and how it was still grasping Yami's arm. Amaya looked at Yugi and followed his gaze to her hand.  
  
"OH! I'm sooo sorry! Did I hurt you?" she said removing her fingers from Yami's arm. "Oh no, nail marks! I am sooo sorry."  
  
"It's okay! It's okay!" said Yami.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Look. Don't be so...so...tense. Relax, we don't mind."  
  
"Okay," she said blushing.  
  
"Now," said Gramps. "Who's gonna take Amaya shopping? I can't since I need to run the shop."  
  
"And I..." started Yugi, "have some unfinished homework."  
  
With that, they both ran out of the hallway.  
  
"Guess that means it's you and me," said Yami feeling the color in his cheeks.  
  
"Yeah." Said Amaya softly also blushing. Then suddenly without notice, she leaned up and kissed his cheek. Then before he could react, she disappeared into her room. All he could see was a blur of brown hair and dark blue pajamas.  
  
'She's wearing my...' he shook his head smiling. Then he walked away reminiscing the soft touch of her lips...  
  
..................AT THE MALL...................  
  
About half an hour later, they were inside the mall. There, they met up with Joey, Tea, Mai, Serenity, Tristan, Duke, and Malik.  
  
"Hey Yami! Hey Amaya!" said Tea cheerfully. She was clinging on to Malik's arm.  
  
"So this is Amaya! Hi! " Said Tristan. He held out a hand to shake.  
  
"Hi!" Amaya said cheerfully taking his hand.  
  
"Amaya," said Yami. "This is Tristan. Over there is Duke, and over there are Mai and Serenity. Mai's the one with blonde hair."  
  
"Hi!" Amaya said. She was also greeted by a happy hello.  
  
"So," said Mai slyly. "I see you two are 'together'"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"No need to explain, I understand!" (A/N: What an idiot.)  
  
"We're here to buy clothes for Amaya. We're NOT on a date," said Yami blushing.  
  
"But you're blus--  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Five minutes later they were all at a store browsing around. Amaya was humming while looking around for some clothes. Yami was watching her closely.  
  
'You're so beautiful...' he thought sighing.  
  
Amaya sneezed.  
  
'Even when you sneeze. I like how your nose wrinkles up-'  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud bang followed by an explosion.  
  
"What the..." said Joey.  
  
Then, two dark arms grabbed Amaya and brought her into the darkness.  
  
"AMAYA!!" yelled Yami.  
  
"Help me, Yami!" she screamed.  
  
He tried to grab her hand before she was completely consumed, but it was too late. She was gone.  
  
....................................................  
  
How did you like this chapter? Who knew that a little bug would bring those two together! Anyway, where do you think Amaya went? Hmm...anyways, thank you for your reviews and so you better R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BTW, Amaya is shy and stuff. I never described her much did I? She's 15, has long brown hair, green eyes, she's medium height, and she's smart. Okay, that's that. R&R!!!!! 


	4. Enter Seto Kaiba Mindcontrolled CEO

Pjewel: Hello again!! Thank you for your wonderful reviews!  
  
Baby China: Shut up.  
  
Pjewel: O.O what's the matter with you?  
  
Master Ruby (MR): She's probably just mad that you're married to Yami.  
  
Pjewel: Oh. Well, I have two words for you... too bad loser!  
  
Black13: Uh... counts on fingers that's three words!!  
  
Pjewel: Shut up.  
  
Baby China: LOL! You can't count!!  
  
Pjewel: Shut up! I can too count!  
  
Baby China: Uh huh, sure, prove it.  
  
Pjewel: Okay... One, two, three, four, five six... Door slams Yami!!!!! Runs away   
  
MR: I don't recall that Yami was a number. Fine, if Yami gets a number so does Seto!  
  
Seto: --; what?  
  
MR: What number do you want?  
  
Seto: Um...  
  
MR: Too late! I pick the number eight! YAY!!! Seto has his own number!! Hugs  
  
Seto: --; whatever, do what you want. I don't care because if I try to care, then... shivers your yami will come out. I remember when she...er...  
  
MR: Let's not mention that...  
  
Pjewel: I'm baaaaaack!!!  
  
Black13: Oh, joy.  
  
Pjewel: MEANIES!!  
  
MR: That's okay, as your best friend, I shall make her shut up!  
  
Pjewel: How?  
  
MR: Call in the police! Dials 911   
  
Baby China: Yea right. Knock on door AHHH! POLICE!!!  
  
Police: Open up!  
  
(Door opens)  
  
Pjewel: (hugging Yami) Hey wait! You're not the police!  
  
KuramaandHiei4ever: YES I AM! I'm the SUGAR police!! LOL!! Where's the sugar?!  
  
MR: Er...  
  
KH4ever: I'm WAITING!!! Taps foot   
  
MR: Sorry! Um...  
  
Black13: Here you go! Hands over 10, 000 pixie stix   
  
KH4ever: So you DID have them...T.T  
  
Pjewel: --; Yami, do the disclaimer. It's getting a little loud in here...  
  
Yami: Pharaoh'sJewel does not own YuGiOh. But I own her... and ...  
  
Pjewel: Er...Shut up about that! ; Also, special surprise guest! In the first few sentences. LOL! Some of you will find it pleasant! This chapter shall be short compared to the other ones. Some parts will be kind of repeated, like ppl under mind control and more millennium items, things like that, so bear with me. I think I'm entering a writer's block. That might explain my sudden unenthusiasm for my stories. DAMMIT! Also, I changed Amaya's description. She's got red hair and violet eyes, so that she can look closer to Yami. Akira, her yami who's going to be introduced this chapter, has like really dark brown hair and blue eyes. Nod nod you'll see why soon enough.  
  
NOTES:  
  
Voice when under mind control

..........................  
  
Chapter 4-- Enter Seto Kaiba, mind controlled CEO  
..........................  
  
They landed on the ground with a loud thud. The shadow realm was dark and barren. There was basically nothing there. Not even a place to hide...not that they needed it, because they were all unconscious. They were still holding onto each other's legs and Yami was still holding onto Amaya's hand. Suddenly, a large hole opened up out of the dark sky and a hooded figure appeared. He landed quietly on the ground. He looked around for a moment, and removed his hood. It was...(A/n surprise!) Seto Kaiba. He walked over to Amaya.  
  
I see that it worked. Master will be most pleased.   
  
'I am, my mind slave. Very good work. Now bring the girl to me. Once she's here, we can begin her destruction. She will be queen no more!!'  
  
Understood master. Shall I bring her directly to you, or shall I torture her and kill her?   
  
' No, bring her directly here, untouched and alive. Understood?'  
  
Yes, what shall I do about the rest of them?   
  
'Kill them. Let the queen and the pharaoh live,'  
  
Yes master   
  
Seto reached down to Amaya. He tried to pull her up, but she was heavy. (A/n: a sleeping person is very heavy...trust me.) Then he looked down and saw that Amaya's hand was still holding Yami's. Seto tried to pull her hand away, but her hand did not come free.  
  
Dammit! Seto said angrily.  
  
He tried pulling Yami's hand away instead, but it did not work again.  
  
What the hell is going on? Why won't their hands separate?   
  
Suddenly, all at the same time, they woke up.  
  
Oh great. Thought Seto.  
  
They all groaned as they got up.  
  
"Where are we?" groaned Tea.  
  
"I think..." started Joey.  
  
"The shadow realm!" everyone else shouted.  
  
"Hey look!" said Duke. "It's Kaiba!"  
  
"What are you doing down here?" asked Mai.  
  
I am under strict orders from my master to kill you all, except for those two. Seto said pointing at Yami and Amaya.  
  
"What makes those two so special?" asked Tristan.  
  
I can't say.   
  
"Kaiba, what's wrong with you?" asked Joey. "Sure, you may hate us, but you never wanted to kill us!"  
  
"No," said Yami. "Look at his eyes! He's..."  
  
"Brainwashed!" everyone finished together.  
  
Now, you will die,   
  
Seto took out another millennium item. He put it on his neck.  
  
"What is that?" asked Amaya.  
  
The millennium chain. It's got powers that you couldn't dream about. And I shall use it to destroy you all.   
  
"Not likely," said Yami, Malik, and Amaya together.  
  
Amaya's millennium bracelet activated and her yami, Akira, took over.  
  
"Well, well, well," smirked Akira. "If it isn't the high priest, what a pleasant surprise,"  
  
Seto activated the chain. I don't know what you're talking about! Light blast out from the eye of the chain and headed straight for Akira.  
  
'Stop!'  
  
The light stopped midway to Akira.  
  
'Master!'  
  
'What are you doing? I told you not to harm the girl!'  
  
'But...'  
  
'You will be punished for your disobedience!'  
  
'No! Please!'  
  
Suddenly, a streak of lightning came out from the sky and started speeding towards Seto's head. If it hit him, he might never be the same! Realizing this, Akira threw herself over him and protected him as the bolt of lightning struck. Her bracelet created a protective barrier between them and the lightning. Once the lightning cleared away, Akira moved her body away from Seto to see that he was unconscious.  
  
"I...didn't think that I was that heavy!"  
  
Seto woke up. He was back to normal. "What happened?" he groaned.  
  
"You were brainwashed and then you were knocked unconscious. Now, you're back to normal." Said Akira relived that nothing major had happened to him.  
  
"I can NEVER be brainwashed! Why are you lying to me?"  
  
"WHY WOULD I LIE TO YOU? HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF LYING!!" shouted Akira.  
  
"I can accuse ANYONE I WANT!"  
  
Both Seto and Akira were enjoying this little argument, while everyone else was confused. Suddenly she hugged him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I...I'm so glad that you're not hurt." She whispered letting the tears fall.  
  
Seto returned the hug. "Me too." He said softly, then, "Hold up. We've just met, and why do I feel like I've known you for a long time?"  
  
"I don't know. I feel like that too."  
  
"I don't care, if I have you here."  
  
"Yeah, me too,"  
  
"Oh, cut the dramatics," said Joey pretending to be sick.  
  
"Wheeler." Said Akira and Seto together menacingly.  
  
"Whoa! They even talk together!" Joey said amazed.  
  
"HEY!" said Malik cheerfully. "WANT ME TO SEPARATE YOUR BODY FROM AMAYA'S?" he yelled.  
  
"Why are you talking so loud?" asked Mai covering her ears.  
  
"I dunno...what do you say? Wanna separate your bodies?" asked Malik to Akira.  
  
/Should we? /  
  
(Yes, I mean, you and that...that...CEO guy like each other and you know I can't stand him. Yea, it's for the better.)  
  
"Okay," said Akira standing up.  
  
"Good, but we have to do it in the real world." Said Malik.  
  
"Maaaaliik!" whined Tea. "I wanna go back!!"  
  
"It's okay, love, we can use my millennium rod to bring us back home."  
  
Malik took out his rod and took them back home. They ended up outside the shopping mall where they were first captured. Then Malik led them to yet ANOTHER abandoned warehouse.  
  
"Inside everyone." He whispered quickly looking around.  
  
Everyone went inside, and Malik closed the door.  
  
............................................................  
  
Was that good enough for a fourth chapter? I hope so. I'll try to update chapter 5 soon. If this chapter was confusing, then...ALL SHALL BE COME CLEAR LATER! LOL!! For now, just R&R and make me happy!!! Yay! See you later!!!!


	5. The Queen

Pjewel: Hi and like welcome to chapter 5!!! Don't mind cliffhangers because I want to make this fic long. Yep... sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had some...well; let's just say that I was a bad little girl. LOL!  
  
MR: --; anyway...  
  
Black13: anyway...  
  
Baby China: Anyway...  
  
Pjewel: --; do we plan on going on?  
  
KH4ever: Maaaybe!!   
  
Pjewel: OKAY!! This is like ridiculous!!!  
  
MR: Huh? What is?  
  
Black13: (currently dozing off) huh?  
  
Pjewel: Nothing's ridiculous, I just like saying it!!!  
  
KH4ever: Odd...but satisfyingly funny. --;  
  
Yami: (Pokes sugar bowl) I think sugar's funny. See how it jumps around when you blow on it? (Blows) Go jumping sugar cubes, go!!  
  
Pjewel: NOO! NOT YOU TOO!!! FIGHT IT! YOU MUST NOT GIVE IN TO THE DEMANDS OF SUGAR!!  
  
Yami: (...) what?  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Pjewel: (hugs Yami) NO!! You...are...sugartized!!  
  
Yami: Actually...  
  
Pjewel: O.O and like we may NEVER be able to cure you and like  
  
Yami: HEY!!! I WAS KIDDING!!!!!!!!  
  
Pjewel: O.o...--; (punch) YAMI! Why did you do that?  
  
Yami: I wanted to see your reaction and like...I wanted a hug.   
  
Baby China: O.o You get away from Yami!!!  
  
Pjewel: Why?  
  
Baby China: because he's mine and you like stole him from me!!  
  
MR: It's not like you ever had him in the first place!  
  
Yami: Agreed.  
  
Pjewel: Exactly.  
  
Black13: (still sleeping)  
  
KH4ever: Um...as much as I'd like to deny it, she's right and Yami was like never yours. And judging by the way Pjewel's hugging him; he'll never be yours.  
  
Pjewel: I have such wonderful friends!!!  
  
Baby China: MEAN Pplz surround me!  
  
Pjewel: Who's doing the disclaimer? --;  
  
Yami: me! Me! Pick me!!   
  
Pjewel: --; Ok, go ahead...  
  
Yami: Pharaoh'sJewel does not own YuGiOh.  
  
OK like some notes...  
  
To Fushicho Hime: Yes, Marik does have an obsession with separating yami's from their hikaris. It is odd, but in this story, Marik is kinda happy go lucky. He's weird...as usual. BTW thanks for reviewing my stories!! You made me really happy!! And I shall get to reviewing your other chapters soon!! Also, I was surprised when I made Seto have feelings too! I dunno, it's weird...  
  
To Master Ruby: It is really hard to have half of you like one person and the other half to like the other...but that's why they're getting separated!! LOL! Ah yes, Akira's description might interest you...except for the blue eyes part which might like...anger you bit...if you know what I mean... and you should. So like you better update/email me or I said that I would make a fic about Seto dying his hair black or purple and getting his eyes changed to like...yellow. LOL!! Then I'll make him go bankrupt!!  
  
To KH4ever: Hi! I felt like special when you sent me that email. LOL!!! I guess that's what I get for making you feel special!! LOL!! Anyways, um...like...when you sent that review talking about how Yami couldn't fit his head through the door...first, I was like...yea that is kind of true...then...I was about to kill you! LOL!! Would I really? I dunno. So...yea  
  
To black13: You must update. Because if you don't I'll think that you're dead. LOL! Sorry...I'm in the mood. --; P.s. Whatever happened to Baby China? O.O you think she's dead do you? OH NO!!  
  
...........................  
  
Chapter 5  
  
...........................  
  
"So..." said Tea looking around. "Back here in one of these again."  
  
"Seems that way," said Yugi.  
  
"Okay, okay," said Malik. "You," he said pointing to Akira. "Stand here."  
  
"I HAVE a name, you know." Akira said annoyed as she walked to where Malik said.  
  
"Well, names aren't important right now." He said equally annoyed. Then when Akira was ready, he activated his rod and there was an explosion and a huge lightning storm came on. Suddenly, there was a huge roll of thunder and Malik stepped back smiling.  
  
"Malik." Coughed Amaya through the billowing smoke. "Warn us before you do that."  
  
"But that would take all the fun out of it!" said Malik pouting.  
  
"Fun?" asked Akira. "Malik, you need a life."  
  
"I have a life. Ok? If I didn't then how would I be standing here?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Do you HAVE to take it so literally?" Akira yelled.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Shouted Malik.  
  
"Guys," said Yami. "Stop fighting."  
  
"Make me." Said Akira sticking her tongue out.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Where's Seto?" asked Akira getting up and pushing everyone aside.  
  
"Ever heard of manners?" asked Mai more than a little annoyed from being pushed.  
  
"No, who is he?"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped again.  
  
"SETO!" shouted Akira tackling him to the floor. (A/n: it's not what you think!! --;)  
  
Seto gasped in pain/shock of being knocked down. "Ouch." He said painfully.  
  
"Hey," said Malik suddenly with an odd look on his face. "We have to go to the Domino Museum."  
  
"Why?" asked Joey. "Did you forget to do your history homework or something?"  
  
"No, my sister wants us to meet her there, come on." He said running out the door.  
  
Tristan grumbled. "If I needed to run, I would have joined the marathon."  
  
"Come on!" Malik urged them.  
  
.............Later at the museum..............  
  
"Greetings friends," said Ishizu. "I have been waiting."  
  
"Yeah about that," said Tea. "You wouldn't have had to wait that long if Joey didn't have to go to the bathroom."  
  
"But I had to go! How do keep 5 glasses of soda in your system without having to take a pit stop?" he asked amazed.  
  
They rolled their eyes.  
  
"Anyways," said Ishizu. "I have called you here because I must tell you of new dangers."  
  
"We know," said Akira. "Malik told us."  
  
"Oh," she said surprised. "Do you know that it's our cousin?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Do you know about the 4 new millennium items?"  
  
They nodded again.  
  
"Do you know about what Kaiko's after?"  
  
"No," said Yugi  
  
"Well, you see, ever since the millennium manacles took over her mind, she's been after more and more power."  
  
"What kind of power?" asked Yami.  
  
"The power of the queen."  
  
"What queen?" asked Duke. "Like the queen of England?"  
  
"You baka!" said Serenity. "Egypt!"  
  
They were surprised by this sudden outburst from someone who was usually quiet. Serenity seemed surprised too.  
  
"What?" she asked shrugging. "It was obvious."  
  
"True." Tristan said looking at Duke solemnly.  
  
"Serenity is right." Said Ishizu. "Kaiko is after the power of the queen of Egypt."  
  
"Ok," said Yugi. "From past experiences, that person is probably in this room right?"  
  
Ishizu nodded.  
  
"Who is it? Who is it?" asked Tea jumping up and down in excitement.  
  
"Her," said Ishizu looking straight at Amaya.  
  
"M...me?" she asked bewildered and pointing to herself.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"B...but it can't be me! I don't know anything about being a queen!" she said unbelievingly.  
  
"It's not the fact that you don't know," said Ishizu "It's the fact that you are."  
  
"Okay, I guess." She said still shaky.  
  
"Ok, so if there's a queen, there has to be a king? So who's that?" asked Duke.  
  
"BAKA!" Serenity shouted again. This time they weren't surprised. "WHO DO YOU THINK?!"  
  
"Oh...so if it is who I think it is, then does that mean that a pharaoh is the same thing as a king?"  
  
"He's hopeless," said Tristan shaking his head in mock sadness.  
  
"Yes he is," the rest of them said.  
  
Then, Tristan, Joey came around to Amaya who was still trying to absorb the fact that she was the queen.  
  
"Well, what more can we say?" said Joey patting her shoulder.  
  
"I wonder if you and Yami scored one." Said Tristan in wonder.  
  
"Score one?" she asked.  
  
"You know, kids." Joey explained.  
  
Both Yami and Amaya turned red.  
  
"So did we have kids?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Well," said Ishizu turning to the large stone tablet. "A couple of them."  
  
"H...how many exactly?" Amaya asked.  
  
Ishizu paused again and turned to them with a funny look on her face that said 'why do you want to know now? You aren't thinking about...'  
  
"Four," she said finally.  
  
"Four?" Amaya shouted surprised.  
  
"Four." Said Yami with a weird grin. (A/n: Uh-oh! Amaya better watch out! )  
  
"I guess you guys want to leave?" asked Ishizu.  
  
"If you're done."  
  
"Almost. You see there is one more person in here who has connections to the ancient past that doesn't know it."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Who said I wasn't aware of my past?" asked Akira. Beside her, Seto muttered, "Here we go again."  
  
"Well I thought..."  
  
"You thought wrong, got that lady?" said Akira. "I know I'm the high priestess of Egypt. And I accept it. It's just that Seto here doesn't."  
  
"Still?" asked Ishizu surprised.  
  
"Well, I..." stuttered Seto finding an excuse.  
  
Akira put her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes. "You'll believe me right?"  
  
"Um... I guess,"  
  
"What did you say?" she asked.  
  
"I mean yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
'I have to learn how to do that,' thought Tea.  
  
After a few more minutes, they left the museum and parted ways. Yugi, Yami, and Amaya walked home together.  
  
"So," said Yugi. "What do you think about what Ishizu said?"  
  
"It's interesting," Yami said. "Very interesting." He had that weird grin on again.  
  
Yugi looked at him and sighed. 'Weird people these days.'  
  
"You're not saying much," said Yugi giving up hope of starting a conversation with Yami.  
  
"Well, there's not much to say," said Amaya.  
  
"What do you think about what Ishizu said?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess that it was...different, in more than one way."  
  
"Oh," said Yugi. "What about the kids part?"  
  
Yami and Amaya stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
"Oops." Muttered Yugi.  
  
"I didn't hear anything about kids, did you Amaya?" asked Yami.  
  
"What? Oh! No, who wants to talk about kids, I don't, do you Yami?"  
  
"Nope." He said. Then he pretended to hear something. "Did you hear that? It sounded like Joey calling out for us." He grabbed Amaya's hand and started running. "Bye Yugi!"  
  
Yugi was stunned as he saw them running. 'What the heck just happened here?' he asked himself. Then he shook his head and continued home.  
  
... Wherever Yami and Amaya ended up... ...............  
  
Yami stopped when they were out of Yugi's sight. He looked up and saw Yugi walking home. 'Good,' he thought. 'He didn't follow us.' He looked over at Amaya who was sitting down, gasping for breath.  
  
"Sorry," he said nervously.  
  
"Sorry? What are you talking about? I needed the exercise," Amaya said laughing but found herself gasping for breath again.  
  
"As long as you're not mad." He said offering to help her up.  
  
"I'm not mad," she said taking his hand.  
  
He brought her up to a standing position. Amaya lost her balance for a second and leaned too much on Yami resulting in them both falling down. Amaya landed on top of him and Yami's arms 'magically' went around her waist. They stared at each other for a moment and burst out laughing.  
  
"You've been falling ever since I've met you!" laughed Yami.  
  
"And you've been there to watch." She said also laughing.  
  
"What about catching you?" he asked.  
  
She thought for a moment. "That too," she said finally. She tried to get up but Yami wouldn't let go. She looked at him confused for a moment. Then she got an idea and leaned over and kissed him.  
  
"How sweet," someone said behind them.  
  
They stopped and looked behind them. Standing there was a thirteen-year-old girl with an evil expression. Yami and Amaya scrambled off each other and got up gaping at the girl.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Yami more than a little angered for her ruining the moment.  
  
The girl didn't answer. Then Amaya saw the gold around the girl's two wrists.  
  
"Yami!" she whispered. "It's the manacles!"  
  
"That could only mean one thing," he said realizing and looking into the girl's face. "You must be-  
  
"Kaiko," the girl said. "And I'm here to put an end to you both once and for all!" 


	6. Kaiko Tells All

Yay! i know i haven't updated in a while. I had writer's block! geez...anyway thanks to my reviewers! well, i do'nt own yugioh. darn it.

Chapter 6

"Put an end to us?" Amaya asked.

"Yes, I'm here to destroy you." Said Kaiko advancing toward them.

"But why?" Yami asked.

"Because I failed to do it 5000 years ago." Kaiko said angrily. She thought about it and clenched her fist. "And now, 5000 years later, I can finally destroy the all powerful pharaoh and his queen." She laughed evilly.

'We've got to keep her talking,' thought Amaya. 'It's the only way we can stop her.'

"Who were you back then?" she asked desperately.

"Me?" Kaiko asked a little bewildered. "I was no more than a servant who secretly learned how to read dark scriptures. I then realized that the only way that I can spread my evil intentions was to become the ruler of Egypt itself. That's when I decided to kick both of you, and your pathetic family, out of the palace." She said. Kaiko paused for effect. "But when I tried to do it, I was over powered and finally banished."

"And you died in the wilderness swearing revenge, right?" Amaya asked thoughtfully. "I think I remember."

"So do I." Said Yami.

Kaiko finally snapped back to reality. "It's time to finish the job I failed to do 5000 years ago!" she cried. A long sword materialized in her hand. She raised it over her head.

"It's time to finish what I couldn't 5,000 years ago."

She brought the sword down and it cut into Yami's arm. The gash in his arm started bleeding heavily. He put a hand over it to block it.

"I guess you weren't kidding," he said in pain.

"That was a lucky shot for you," Kaiko said. "I was aiming for your head."

"You're sick." Amaya said angrily. "You're twisted, stupid and idiotic."

"Gee, got anymore adjectives to throw at me?"

Then suddenly, she started glowing.

"What? NO!" she cried. "You cannot and will not take over! NO! I must destroy them!" Then the glowing stopped and Kaiko fell to her knees clutching her head.

"Kaiko?" whispered Amaya carefully. "Are...you okay?"

Kaiko finally looked up at them, but she looked somewhat different. Her eyes were clearer and she didn't look deranged. Kaiko staggered to her feet.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

She gave Amaya and Yami a frightened look and ran away.

They stared after her, then Amaya remembered Yami. She turned to him. He had forgotten about his cut. Amaya went over and took out a handkerchief. She started tying it around his arm.

"It's unused, don't worry." She reassured him.

"I've got bigger problems to worry about."

Amaya couldn't argue with that. Carefully, she led Yami out of the forest.

"Hey!" he shouted suddenly. "The blood is soaking through!"

"We have to get you to a hospital. Let's go."

They ran to the emergency room. Once they got there, Yami said,

"I feel lightheaded."

"Thanks for making me panic."

The doctor took them right inside.

"Wow, that's some nasty cut you got there. How in the world did you get it?"

"Would you believe that I got cut by a sword handled by a madwoman?"

............Later at home...............

"You got stitches!" Yugi said wincing.

"Yep. It didn't hurt one bit." Yami bragged.

"Yeah right," Amaya laughed. "He was up on the table screaming bloody murder."

"I was not." Yami said embarrassed.

So did you?

Of course I did! I haven't seen those titch things ever!

Stitch. Are you sure? You've been around for 5, 000 years.

You're pushing it, shrimp.

You did not just call me that.

I did. And I don't care.

Well...you're not tall either!

I'm taller than you, Yugi.

I forgots.

That's not a word.

I don't cares.

"Are you guys done yet?" Amaya asked.

"What?" they asked.

She pointed to her head. "Mind link thing. Did you finish?"

"How did you know?" Yugi asked.

"I can do it too. Remember? Akira's my yami." (BTW: Akira in my story is a girl)

"No," Yugi said. "Yami's your yami."

"You _know_ what I mean, you dolt." Amaya said. She still hadn't quite forgiven him for insulting her the other day.

"Hey kids," Gramps called from upstairs. "It's time for bed. Good night."

"'Night, gramps." They called.

Pretty soon, the three of them had trudged up the stairs quietly. Amaya was changing in her room when she heard a knock on her door.

'wonder who that could be?' she thought pulling her shirt on quickly. She went over and opened the door. Yugi stood there.

"What?" she asked.

"I...uh...wanted to say that I'm sorry,"

"For what?"

"You know, insulting you the other day."

"Oh."

"I was trying to hook you two up." He said hopefully.

"Hook us up?"

"Yep, just call me Mr. Matchmaker." He said proudly.

"I see you don't have a girlfriend?" she laughed.

(Anime fall) "Yeah well," (anime tears.)

"It's all right, Yugi. She'll come along someday."

"I know, but _when?_ I want her to come _now_." He pouted.

Amaya yawned. "Well, g'night Yugi."

"Oh, Amaya?" Yugi asked.

Amaya turned to him. "Wha-?"

She was caught cold by a kiss from Yugi. She broke away from him.

"What...the...hell...are you _doing?!_" she yelled.

A door opened and Yami stepped out of his room sleepily, but all tiredness was erased when he saw Amaya's stunned look and Yugi's sad one.

"What's going on here?" he asked walking to them.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Amaya said.

Both of them turned to Yugi who was wearing a saddened look.

"Yugi what did you do?" Yami asked quietly.

"I...I...I kissed her." He mumbled.

"You _what?_" Yami asked, anger on the rise.

"I kissed her."

"Why would you-?"

"Because I love her too!" he shouted. "But since you have her, _I can't! _So I just did that so I can see what it feels like! I'm sorry! It just...happened!" he shouted. He ran into his room and flung the door shut.

Bwuahahaha! Can you say love crisis?! Heehee! Poor Yugi. Review!


End file.
